You're M'lady?
by PinkLover24
Summary: Adrien always wanted to figure out who his lady actually is. Which is why he ruled out 3 people. Which one will all the clues lead to? (I got this idea from a story Melllama wrote: Clever Kitten. She gave me her permission to use it. Go check it out!)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Ah! Another fanfiction! (I should probably be working on my other one right now but...oh well!) So this chapter is short.. like really short... and uh sorry. I got this idea from a story Melllama wrote: Clever Kitten. She gave me her permission to use it. Haven't read it? What are you waiting for? Go check it out! Credit goes to her! Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Pound it!"

Ladybug's earrings beeped and she put a hand protectively on them.

"Gotta go kitty!"

As she turned around to leave, courage filled Chat.

"M'lady! Wait! W-Why don't you stay?"

"Chat…. you know we can't reveal ourselves…."

"M'lady please!"

She shook her head and gave him a small smile.

"See you later minou. Bug out!"

Chat groaned, disappointed. Was it always going to be like this?

He extended his stick and left, back to the mansion.

* * *

"Plagg! When is she going to tell me who she really is?"

The kwami shrugged, gulping down another piece of camembert.

"You're useless," murmured Adrien.

He went to his phone and pulled out every single person he knew with blue hair.

Kagami.

Marinette.

And…. well…. it couldn't be her right?

Adrien sighed, adding her name to the list anyways.

Sabine.

Plagg zoomed over and cackled.

"Looks like you've finally figured your lady out."

The blonde's eyes widened.

"She's on this list?"

Plagg nodded.

"Why don't you tell me who she is?"

The kwami snorted.

"I might be the god of destruction, but if Tikki figured out that I told you, she'd be destruction herself."

Adrien shuddered. Was that how his lady was like when she was mad?

"Thanks for the mentally scarring image Plagg."

The feline laughed and went back to eat his cheese, leaving Adrien alone with his thoughts again.

He pondered on who Ladybug could be.

Marinette?

Maybe… but her eyes were already blue. Chat's eyes changed every time he transformed. Her hair was also already in pigtails. His hairstyle changed when he was Chat Noir. Though, her personality matched. She was shy and sweet as Marinette, but fierce and confident as Ladybug.

What about Kagami?

That…. did work. Her eyes were brown and her hair was a bob cut. But her personality? She was cold as ice. She didn't care about other people. But that made sense… right? Adrien became much more free and flirty when he was Chat Noir.

And Sabine?

She was too old to be Ladybug. But everything in her case fit, except her age. Her eyes were a beautiful grey and her hair could change into the pigtails. Her personality was sweet and she could become fierce when she was Ladybug. The problem was- she was _way_ older than Adrien. And she was married. He'd figure that out later, if it was really her.

Adrien rubbed his temples, flopping down on his bed and making a plan. Tomorrow, he'd examine every single one of them, and see which one she actually is. In the meantime, he'll try and get some sleep.

As if that was possible when his lady was right in his reach.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So... what did you guys think? (Yes I know it's short, I'll make the next chapter longer! *probably*) Leave a review in the review box below!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien woke up with dark circles under his eyes. It wasn't his fault he only slept 4 hours.

He went to the bathroom to dab concealer under his eyes, which resulted in Plagg teasing him.

"Are you a girl? I thought only girls wore makeup!"

" _Plagg_ ," said a very irritated Adrien. "Lots of boys wear makeup too. I wear it on practically every photoshoot."

That just made the kwami of destruction make more fun of him.

"Whatever," mumbled the annoyed owner.

He left without another word, swearing to himself that he wouldn't give Plagg another piece of camembert until it was time for bed.

* * *

It was a Saturday, which meant no school. Fortunately, he still had all his classes like Chinese and Fencing. The perfect way to talk to Kagami.

As he got to his fencing class, he spotted Marinette. What was she doing there?

"Hey Kagami," he said walking towards the raven head. "Why is Marinette here?"

Kagami laughed, then realized he was serious.

"Mr. D'Argencourt told us that there was a new spot available for tryouts, and invited Marinette since she was second best against me last time. Obviously I'm still better. Weren't you listening?"

Adrien rolled his eyes. Could a girl this stuck-up be Ladybug?

"Yeah sure," he said, annoyed with her behaviour. "I'm going to go talk to Mari."

He went across the gym only to find Sabine fixing Marinette's helmet. What amazing luck he had today!

"Hey Marinette! Hello Ms. Cheng!"

Sabine laughed, putting a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "I told you to call me Sabine sweetie!"

Adrien gasped at the sudden contact. Her hands felt like Ladybug's, and he could smell the scent of fresh baked cookies pouring out of her.

"R-Right! Sorry Lad- Sabine!"

Marinette took her mask off and shook her head, undoing any knots she had in her hair.

"Marinette! Your hair's open today! You look beautiful!"

The petite girl blushed, muttering a few things Adrien couldn't hear. He only caught 'Thanks' and 'Easier'.

The blonde laughed, until Kagami came walking over.

That killed Adrien. All three possibilities of his lady standing right in front of him? Was he in heaven? Did he get Ladybug's luck?

"Hello Adrien," said Kagami fiercely.

"Hey… uh… I was just talking to Sabine and Marine-"

"Talk to them later!" she snapped. "The tryouts are starting!"

Adrien gave a hug to Sabine and she gave him a warm smile, leaving the school.

 _I think I found her,_ he thought, _But I'll still keep an eye out._

He shook Kagami's hand off him, and offered Marinette his own. Delighted, she took it.

As their hands met, Adrien felt a tingle run through his body.

 _Ugh! Who was Ladybug? Sabine or Marinette?_

Marinette smiled at him and pulled him along, laughing.

Adrien's heart melted. Knowing that she could be his lady? He definitely had Ladybug's luck.


	3. Chapter 3

After the tryouts, Marinette invited him over to the bakery. At first, he said no, but she insisted and he gave in.

"Are your parents going to be okay with this?" he asked, making bluebell eyes glance his way.

"Of course! You're like family to them Adrien!"

He laughed, until he remembered Sabine could be Ladybug. He wanted to be with her. If they were family, they couldn't! He shook the thought out of his head and focused on the present moment. He was with another possibility of Ladybug right? He should enjoy the moment!

As Marinette skipped into the bakery, the smell of fresh baked goods drowned him, making him lose his balance. Marinette caught him and gave him a small smile.

"You ok kitt- I mean Adrien?"

Those arms, they felt like his lady's. The same muscles the same touch. It was blissful. And was she about to say kitty? She was the one!

"Y-Yeah fine but…. did you just call me kit?"

Marinette blushed and apologized. "You sounded like Ch- one of my other friends. I call him…. Uh…. Kit. Yeah, Kit."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Him?"

"Yes! He's amazing, he helps me _so_ much! I love him as a friend though…"

Adrien gave a sigh of relief. Incase she was Ladybug, he still had a chance with her. "Of course. I was just curious."

Marinette hummed in response and opened the door, and Adrien's first sight was a large chest.

"Hey son!" boomed Tom. "Glad to see you!"

"H-Hello Monsieur Dupain! How are you?"

"Aw," he chuckled. "No need to be formal with me here boy, this is your home! Your family! You know, you need to visit more often."

Adrien lightly blushed and Marinette spoke up. "Papa, can Adrien help us with the cookies?"

"Of course sweetie! Here, I'll get him an apron!"

Tom left the room and Marinette sighed in relief. "Sorry, he can be pretty annoying at times."

"No problem. It was kinda nice. I mean my dad he-," Adrien took a shaky breath. "-he's pretty busy."

Marinette softly rubbed the blonde's arm, reminding him of Ladybug.

"Marinette are you-"

"Here we go! An apron just for Adrien."

Adrien was about to scowl, until he realized that it was Tom's voice that interrupted them. Right. Manners.

"Thank you Monsie- Tom."

"No problem son. Time to make cookies!"

* * *

To say that it was a mess was a _major_ understatement. It was a disaster.

Flour was everywhere, sugar was spilled, the scent of vanilla filled the room. But Marinette and Adrien were having a blast.

"Adrien! Stop putting frosting on me!"

"Sorry Mari," he purred. "You just look _so_ cute in it!"

He stuck another finger in the jar and plopped it on Marinette's nose.

"Adrien!" she squealed. "You are _so_ dead!"

Marinette bent down and got a small bag of flour and icing. She dodged Adrien's next attempt and got Adrien from behind. After he was all covered in frosting, she dumped the bag of flour on his head.

"Eep! I'm covered! Help me….," Adrien fell on the floor, fake fainting, while Marinette was doubling over in laughter.

"Silly kitty."

That got Adrien's attention. "Kitty?"

Marinette turned red. "I- uhm- I have a friend who uh… likes to dress up as a cat. You reminded me of him…."

A smirk appeared on Adrien's face. "This _guy_ doesn't happen to be Kit does he?"

"Y-Yeah it i-is Kit.''

"Hm." was all Adrien said before throwing a bag of sugar on Marinette.

"ADRIEN!"

"Aw Marinette! You're even sweeter now!"

Marinette groaned. Why puns?

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ok so. I like the idea of Marinette being comfortable around Adrien (with the exception of a few stammers), and she really has gotten better in Season 3. I also love the idea of both of them in a bakery together. Plus, while the cupcakes were baking, some stuff happened (that I was too lazy to write), and Marinette and Adrien both became more comfortable, which is the reason Marinette wasn't blushing at Adrien's compliments. Leave a review in the box below~!**_


End file.
